School, Death, and Greeks?
by Naturelover369
Summary: Sadie carter and zia will be going to goode high school but sadie is takeing life after the war hard but what will happen when they run into our favorite greek heros (Nico\Sadie)
1. One

**Disclaimer: I Naturelover369 do no own Kane chronicles or Percy Jackson *sobs* Rick Riordon does but I do own the plot**

Sadies POV

It's been two months since the war with Apophis. But still It's been hard for me adjust since every minute I get to think I think about all the people who died to help us. I remember the magicians in Texas who were killed in cold blood just so Apophis could destroy that bloody scroll.

Sometimes I can't help but to feel it's all my fault. Carter keeps telling me It's not my fault. He try's his best to comfort me but it's still hard. Lately I've been having mental breakdowns because the faces of the magicians who sacrificed themselves to help us haunt my dreams.

Last night uncle Amos came to Brooklyn House to deliver some news to Zia Carter and I. I thought the news might be about Setna. Who by the way is still on the loose. But instead when he approached us he said that as the legal guardian of Carter and I he decided it was time to send us to school. Zia was to go to keep a eye on us.

Next he said that we were to go to Goode high school and school was starting next week. After Carter and Zia left uncle Amos stopped me. Then he said that I should try to take my mind off the war and move on. At that I started to sob and I said "how can I move on. All those deaths were my fault and if I was better all those people who died would be alive today" after going on like that for a while I eventually calmed down. As I headed up to my room I started to think about the war and ended up crying myself to sleep.

After I fell asleep I had a dream that everyone blamed me for the deaths of the magicians at the Texas nome. When I woke up I started to cry and after a while Carter came in after hearing me crying and started to tell me it was ok. That nobody blamed me for the deaths of the magicians in Texas. Soon I fell back asleep only to be woken up an hour later.

As I got ready for the day I tried to look presentable.

After I showered I put on my normal outfit of black skinny jeans a Green Day t-shirt my leather jacket and combat boots. As I looked in the mirror I saw that the purple highlights I put in my hair had faded. So I quickly put in some royal blue highlights and I when down stairs to get some breakfast.

When I sat down with my plate of scrambled eggs and cup of tea I heard Carter and Zia talking about how excited they were for school. But I knew better school would be a living nightmare for me. Everyone would treat me like a outsider and when someone asked why I was so sad they would not understand.

But I knew I could not disobey uncle Amos. So I have to go to school. Today I am going to get my school supplies.So after breakfast I asked uncle Amos for the list of supplies I need. After I got to the store I got a few binders pencils and other general school supplies.

As I started to walk home started to think about the war again but I told myself to stop thinking about it. That all those people that died would not want me to think about it. But I still started to cry. Once I got to Brooklyn House I collapsed on my bed and tried to forget the war but suddenly Isis spoke in my mind.She said_ "Sadie remain strong for we cannot despair" _but to that I said "I can't stop remembering all of the death that I caused" after I said that she said "_you did not cause those deaths child now sleep" _after she said that I felt my eye lids slowly start to close.

When I woke up it was about dinner time so I got up dragged myself down the stairs and joined everyone at the table. After I ate I said good night to Carter and uncle Amos. After I fell asleep I had the same dream as last night but this time I did not fall asleep again.

**AN: hey guys sorry if this chapter sucks it's my first fanfic so please review criticism is welcome **

** -Naturelover369 **


	2. Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Kane chronicles *heavy sigh***

**But I do own the plot yay! Enjoy the story.**

**Sadie POV**

Hey guys tomorrow is the first day of school. The last few days I have not gotten much sleep. I keep having that horrible dream. But last night was worse than usual because the death I was blamed for was my mom and dad's death's. I know what you're thinking can't I just pop down to the underworld and see my mom and dad anytime. The thing is I can't . Since the gods retreated into the heavens the only god I can talk to is Isis. So I haven't seen my dad or my mom in over two months.

But anyway once I woke up I felt horrible as if I was dragged behind an elephant while I slept. But I did my morning routine and headed downstairs and after I ate breakfast Carter came over and asked if I was ok. I told him I was fine and continued with my day. Later that night I got ready for my first day of school. But just my luck I had that dream again. When I woke up I broke down in tears.

Just as I was falling back asleep uncle Amos called me down for breakfast. I was wondering why he was calling me down so early but that's when I remembered. It's the first day of school. So I got up and started to get ready. I put on some black ripped jeans a white t-shirt and my leather jacket and as I started to go downstairs I slipped on my black combat boots.

When I got downstairs Carter and Zia were already eating. I sat down next to Carter and he said "Sadie are you ok you don't look to good" to that I responded " why thank you brother dear for noticing that. But yes I am ok" he then said "good because you have been taking the war hard I worry about you. You should try to move on" he knew I blamed myself for all those people's deaths but he doesn't understand because I know if I was just better all those people would be alive.

After we finished eating breakfast we headed out and found Bast sitting in a new black convertible. Bast said "come on we don't want you to be late on the first day of school" with that I said "I call shotgun" Carter groaned and said "that's Sadie for you" and got in back with Zia.

On the way to school we talked about what classes we were most excited for. When I say we I mean Carter and Zia. I was just sitting thinking about how I was betraying all those people who died by trying to forget about how they died helping us.

When we got there the first thing I noticed was the school's banners that had cheesy slogans like "_this is going to be a Goode year"_ and I thought great this will be worse than I thought. The second thing I noticed was a boy about my age that dressed similar to my style he was dressed in black jeans a leather jacket a t-shirt and combat boots that looked similar to mine. But what really shocked me was he looked very similar to my godly crush Anubis.

That is to say he was rather good looking. Right then the bell rang and Carter Zia and I went to the office to get our schedules.


	3. Three

**Disclaimer: Hey it's Felix here to say the disclaimer and here it is Naturelover369 does not own The Kane chronicles or Percy Jackson and the Olympian's Rick Riordan does.**

**Nico POV**

So it's my first year of school and I am going to Goode high school with Percy and Annabeth. I've never been to school before but I'm not worried. I mean what can go wrong.

Lately there were some strange events going on but that can't effect my school can it? Anyway the first day of school is tomorrow and I can't believe Percy talked me into going to school. After my camp activity's I got all of my school supplies ready.

After that I went to bed and had a strange dream. It was in a cave were a man that looked like a bad Elvis impersonator was sitting on a couch. As I had time to observe my surroundings I started to notice that the man had decorated the cave like a old 1960s era home. And as looked at the man himself I noticed how he was slightly see through. A ghost I thought but he had a strange power surrounding him. Something almost foreign.

Before I can think any further my thoughts were interrupted by a voice coming from the other side of the room. The voice is hard to describe it was ancient and cold. The thing is the voice was coming from nowhere. The man on the couch asked "how are our plans coming along" the voice replied "_they are coming along perfectly" _the man on the couch said "good soon I will come back stronger than ever"

Before I could here what the voice said next I was woken up by Percy shaking me. As I walked to breakfast I decided to put my dream out of my mind and focus on school.

Before I knew it I was in the camp van with Percy and Annabeth driving to school. Once we got there we hung out outside for a minute before a black convertible pulled up with two girls and a guy in it.

The first girl seemed to be the guys girlfriend. She had faintly Arab features. The guy was African American with black hair and brown eyes he was holding the first girls hand as they along.

The second girl looked around my age and we dressed in the same style black ripped jeans a white shirt a leather jacket and combat boots that looked similar to mine she had blue eyes and blonde hair with streaks of blue in it. In other words she was beautiful. She and the other two started to head to the office when the bell rang.


	4. Four

**Disclaimer: hey it's sadie here's the disclaimer ahem Naturelover369 does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympian's or The Kane chronicles Rick Riordan does **

**Sadie POV **

As we entered the office the way to peppy receptionist greeted us with a "_hi my name is Mary how can I help you" _then Carter said "hi we're here for our schedules" then Mary said "_what are your names" _then Carter said "Sadie and Carter Kane and Zia Rasheed" after rummaging around in a cabinet she brought out three peices of paper and handed us each one while she said "_ here you go"_

After we got out of the office we compared schedules my schedule was

Sadie Kane

_8:00-9:30 English _

_9:35-11:05 P.E_

_11:10-12:40 History _

_12:40-1:00 Lunch_

_1:05-2:35 Social study's _

_2:40-4:10 Biology _

Carter and I have english and social studies together. While me and Zia only have history together my other classes I have alone.

My first three classes went well. So Zia and I started to head to the lunch room that's when I saw the boy from outside earlier talking to two other people. Both looked older than me.

The first one was a girl with blond hair and stormy grey eyes. The second was a boy with messy black hair and eyes that reminded me of the sea. They were talking with the boy by the lunch room doors.

After we got into the lunch room we went to find Carter we found him sitting at a otherwise empty table. So we all sat down and started to eat. A few minutes later the boy and the people who he was talking to came over and asked if they could sit with us I looked over at Carter and he nodded so I said sure. We started talking to them and I asked the boy what his name was he said "Nico. Nico di Angelo" then I said " my name is Sadie. Sadie Kane and this is Zia and my brother Carter" I said gesturing to them.

After talking a little more the bell rang and we all went to our classes Carter and I had social study's together while Zia had biology. When Carter and I got to class the teacher wasn't there yet but Nico was there. Carter and I sat together and as the teacher came in I noticed that he seemed like he had a bad day a very bad day.

He started the class off by saying "hello class my name is mr. Diablo and today we will be learning about a series of terrorist acts resulting in the deaths of over one hundred people. We will start with a bomb planted in Dallas,Texas during a garden party about three months ago. Resulting in the deaths of over twenty people among others their was J.D Grissom and his wife Anne Grissom" at that last part I started to cry and started to breath heavily thinking about that night in Dallas.

When I started to cry Carter asked the teacher if he could take me outside so I could calm down. The teacher said we could go and come back when I get myself together and with that Carter walked me out of the classroom.

All the way out the door Carter kept telling me it wasn't my fault. Once we got out we sat down in front of some lockers. I just kept crying and rambling about how it's all my fault there dead.

After a while Carter decided to take me home so he called Bast to come pick me up. As We were waiting Carter kept comforting me and when Bast came he helped me into the car and said goodbye.


	5. Five

**Disclaimer: I Naturelover369 do not own the Kane chronicles or Percy Jackson and the Olympian's Rick Riordan does.**

**Carter POV**

After I said goodbye to Sadie I went back to class. When I got back the teacher asked me where Sadie was and I told him that she went home early.

I then started to head back to my seat but that kid Nico stopped me and asked me what happened to Sadie. I was surprised so I simply said a lot has happened in the last year and she was stressed.

What surprised me was he actually sounded like cared about Sadie. So I went back to my seat and wondered why he cared.

**A/N: Hey sorry about the short chapter but it's hard to Wright for Carter.**

** —Naturelover369**


	6. Six

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kane chronicles or Percy Jackson and the Olympian's Rick Riordan does *sniffles***

**Nico POV**

So let's rewind back to lunch. My classes went well so when I went to the lunch room I was in a good mood. Then I met up right by the doors with Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth was talking about this girl in her history class that had a strange aura about her. About half way through a sentence she stopped talking and said "there's the girl" as she motioned to the two girls that were in the convertible today and there was that girl that caught my eye earlier.

Now don't get me wrong I'm not the kind of guy who thinks about a girl a lot *cough* Percy *cough* but she was the prettiest girl I've ever seen.

Once they were inside the lunch room Annabeth said we should go sit with them for lunch. So we headed over to were they were sitting with the guy from earlier. When we came over I saw that the blonde girl looked at the guy.

After a minute Annabeth asked if we could sit with them. The blonde looked at the boy again he just shrugged and the blonde girl said sure. After a minute of silence she asked what my name was.

So I said "Nico. Nico di Angelo" and she replied by saying "my name is Sadie. Sadie Kane this is my brother Carter" as she said the last part she motioned to the boy then she said "and this is Zia Rasheed"she said motioned to the other girl.

After talking some more I started to notice a british accent that just made her even cuter. At first she seemed like a very confident girl but as talked to her more I saw that her eyes showed an infinite amount of sadness and it looked as if she had experienced more than anyone would think.

After a while the bell rang and we headed to our classes. I headed to my social studies class and when I got there Sadie and Carter were there too.

When the teacher got there he introduced himself and started to teach when he said what we would be learning today he said we would be learning about these people who died in a terrorist attack .Sadie started to cry and she was saying how she caused all the death and if she was better she could have saved them.

When Sadie started to cry Carter took her into the hallway to collect herself. For some reason I wanted to go out there to help comfort her. But instead I stayed and listened to the teacher drone on about how these people died.

Carter came back in after about thirty minutes and Sadie was gone. When the teacher asked Carter where Sadie was Carter said she went home early.

As he started to go back to his seat I stopped him I don't know what made me do it but then I asked him what happened. He simply said that she was just stressed but I could tell he was lying.

I spent the rest of the day trying to figure out what she was talking about when she said she could have stopped all the death if she was better. I was also thinking about how Carter said it wasn't her fault.


	7. Seven

**Try Disclaimer: hey it's Carter Naturelover369 does not own the Kane chronicles or Percy Jackson and the Olympian's Rick Riordan does **

**Nico POV**

As my last class ended I was still thinking about Sadie. What did she mean when she said she could have saved them if she was better.

When I was waiting outside for Percy and Annabeth I saw the convertible that dropped off Carter Sadie and Zia earlier pull into a parking spot. A woman wearing a skin tight body suit stepped out and greeted Carter and Zia as they came out of the school.

The lady then said she was going to talk to the principal. Carter and Zia went to the car to wait so I went to talk to Carter.

When I got to the car Carter was talking to Zia about Sadie all I heard was Carter saying "Zia she blames herself for all those deaths"then Zia said "she's stuck in the past Carter and she just needs some help to get out" then they noticed me and ended the conversation. Then Carter said "hey Nico what's up" I said "I'm just wondering who that woman who went into the school was" he said "O that's Bast she's a family friend and she had a deal with our dad to protect Sadie".

Right then Percy and Annabeth came out and gestured for me to come over. So I said "bye see you tomorrow" they said bye then Bast came out and I could tell they were releaved when they left. After Argus drove up Percy Annabeth and I got in the van.

On our way back to camp I told them what happened in class and what I heard Carter and Zia talking about.Annabeth said we should figure it out later and focus on school for now.

Later that night after doing my homework I thought about Sadie and I realized I liked Sadie Kane even after only knowing her for a day I like her and I fell asleep thinking about her.

**A/N: A little bit of fluff at the end more action next chapter -Naturelover369**


	8. Eight

**Disclaimer: hey it's Nico here to say the disclaimer and here it is Naturelover369 does not own the Kane chronicles or Percy Jackson and the Olympian's **

**Sadie POV**

After I got in the car with Bast I was still crying. But Bast comforted me on the drive back to Brooklyn house. After I calmed down she asked me what happened and I told her the whole story. When we got home she said she would explain to the principal why I left school early. I thanked her and she left.

Once Bast Carter and Zia got home it was time to get ready for dinner. After dinner I went to my room to do my homework. As I sat down to do my homework I thought about all the people who died in the war and why they helped us. Soon Carter came in to check on me.

After I finished my homework I fell asleep thinking about all the people Who Died to save us. The next day I woke up to Carter telling me I will be late.

After I got ready for school I ate breakfast with Carter and Zia. We met Bast outside on the drive to school I was thinking about going to social studies.

I think the teacher is going to be angry and me for leaving school yesterday. But what's new I always manage to make people hate me. When we started getting closer to the school Bast told me what she found out about my social studies teacher. She found out he was a rebel magician and he was looking for recruits and we have to catch him.

When we got to school I saw Nico standing outside waiting for us. So me and Bast stopped talking about the magician.

I know he was waiting for us because when he saw us he said "hey Sadie what happened yesterday" to that I said " Nothing I was just really stressed" then he said "ok bye see you later" and after saying bye I headed to my locker. After I got the books I needed for my first class I went to class.


	9. Nine

**Disclaimer: hey it's me Naturelover369 I do not own the Kane chronicles or Percy Jackson and the Olympian's Rick Riordan does. Enjoy the story.**

**Nico POV**

When I woke up I realized that I was going to be late for school. So I took the fast way. I shadow traveled. When I got there Sadie Zia and Carter weren't there so I waited outside for them. Once they got to school I noticed that Bast was saying something to Sadie. I only heard part of what she said. She said " Sadie be careful he is working with Setna he is not loyal to the per ankh any more" then Sadie said " so I can take him down" Bast made a deep sigh and said " yes but you must be careful"

After she said that they got out of the car and walked over to my direction. So I asked what happened yesterday but she said that she was just stressed. But as she talked I could tell her thoughts were somewhere else. After talking some more the bell rang so started to head towards my locker. But I stopped when I heard a scream. As I ran towards the sound I heard someone talking to the screaming person.

As I rounded a corner I found the person who was screaming but I was not expecting the scene I found.


	10. Ten

**Disclaimer: hey it's me Naturelover369 I do not own the Kane chronicles or Percy Jackson and the Olympian's Rick Riordan does. Enjoy the story.**

**Nico POV**

Sadie was on the ground screaming and crying and Carter was trying to calm her down. I hid behind a grouping of lockers. After Sadie calmed down I heard her mumbling about something that someone said. She said " Carter she wants control. But I know if I give her control I might not get it back." After a while she suddenly said "Carter I can't take it I know it's my fault that there dead." She was still crying but she stopped screaming. Then Carter said "Sadie it's not your fault. It's Apophis. He killed them" she said "but if I was better I could have saved them" Carter said "that's all in the past now you have to move on that's why we're here." Sadie just said "ok". And they started to walk off.

Fast forward to social studies I spent the whole time at school thinking about what she had said. As I walked to social studies I saw Carter and Sadie going into the classroom Sadie had what looked like a boomerang and a ruler while Carter had nothing.As they sat down the teacher came in and said "ok class after learning about the bomb in Dallas I think I should tell you when this chain of events started."

Sadie seemed to know what he was talking about and she clutched the boomerang thing hard and I thought I saw it glow. Then the teacher started talking again he said "about a year ago Julius Kane blew up the famous Rosetta Stone and destroyed the museum it was kept in and in the process he killed himself leaving his two children to deal with the consequences" Sadies boomerang thing was definitely glowing and she was trying to get up but Carter was holding her back.

But the teacher just continued talking telling us the story and how his daughter was deported from London and went with her brother to live with her uncle in Brooklyn. As he talked he showed us a picture of a London newspaper that had a picture of the Kane siblings. After talking some more he turned to us and said "Julius was also a trater to an organization called the per ankh." Then he turned to face the Kane's and said "would you like to share your side of the story?"

At that Sadie said "yes 1.my father was not a terrorist and 2.he did what he did to help the per ankh and finally you are the trater not my father" and with this final words she grabbed the ruler and said some words in a language I did not recognize and the ruler elongated into a five foot tall staff with a lion's head carved on top. The teacher said "well Sadie Kane I see you are hosting isis once more." She replied "I stand with the house of life do you stand behind your pharaoh or will continue your path of resistance" he said "I do not stand behind murderers" that seemed to hit Sadie like a sledgehammer as she stood there shocked Carter charged him with a sword that seemed to come out of nowhere.

As Carter charged him he said "Sadie did not kill them Apophis did" as he said that Sadie seemed to come out of her trance and she took some rope from her bag and threw the rope at the teacher and yelled "tas" and the ropes tied up the teacher. Carter started to drag the the teacher out of the room but before he left he said to Sadie. Can you wipe there memory's. She said "sure" and started to chant in the same language as earlier. After she stopped chanting all the other students got this funny blank look and just sat quietly.

Then the principal said over the speaker system that classes were canceled. The rest of the day I spent thinking about what happened. When I got back to camp I rushed up to the big house to tell Chiron what happened.

**A/N: Hey sorry if this chapter sucks I'm really bad at fighting scenes bye please review **

** -Naturelover369**


	11. Eleven

** Disclaimer: I do not own the Kane chronicles or Percy Jackson and the Olympian's Rick Riordan does but I do own the plot bye -Naturelover369**

**Carter POV**

As I dragged the tied up teacher or should I say magician down the hallway he cept trying to get away but the ropes held up. As he was struggling he started to try to use magic but Sadies magic rope made him powerless and eventually he stopped struggling and just sat were I put him.

I called some fellow magicians to take him to the 360th nome**(A/N: that's were the evil magicians go right?)**

as I was waiting for them to arrive I started to ask the magician some questions. The first question was were is Setna but he just sat there not saying anything after some more questions the other magicians arrived and took him away.

After they left I just went to the principal and managed to get him to make today a early release day. After we got back to Brooklyn house we found one of the older magicians from the first nome who was willing to be our new social studies teacher and with that Sadie and I both went up to our rooms to do our homework.


	12. Twelve

**Disclaimer: I wish I did but sadly I do not own the Kane chronicles or Percy Jackson and the Olympian's Rick Riordan does.**

**Nico POV **

Once I got to the big house I saw Chiron sitting in his wheelchair playing a card game with Mr. D. But as I came up to them he noticed my worried expression and said "what's on your mind boy" so I told Chiron the whole story and said "Chiron I think they might be demigods" he had a worried look on his face as he said "you must keep a eye on them" I said "yes Chiron" and went to my cabin only to find Percy and Annabeth waiting outside it.

As I walked up to them Annabeth said "have you heard about the social studies teacher they say he left and we will have a new one for tomorrow" and I said "yeah about that I know what happened to him" so for the second time today I told them the story.

After I was done telling them the story we speculated who there godly parents might by when I slipped up and said "maybe Sadies mom is Aphrodite" Annabeth said " what makes you say that" and of I said something like "uh I don't know" then Percy said "you have a crush on Sadie Kane dont you" at that I just said "um maybe" and face felt hot as I said that.

And Percy teased me for a while until Annabeth finally hit him on the back of the head. Then she said "anyway by the way Carter used his sword I would say he is a child of Ares" before I could say anything the conch horn was blown signaling that dinner was starting.

After dinner I went back to my cabin and thought about Sadie I only met her a few days ago but she had already made a impression on me. After I finished my homework I fell asleep and I had a weird dream.

Nico's dream*

_When I looked around I saw I was in my father's palace and then he called me I was surprised to see he looked worried about me but I was taken from my thoughts by him saying "son I summend you here to give you a warning" after he was done talking I asked "about what father" he replied by saying "about that Kane girl you like" then I said "what about her?" he said " stay away from her she is trouble" _

dream ends*

Before I could ask him why she was trouble my dream ended and I woke up. As I started to get ready for school I thought about what he meant by "trouble".


	13. Thirteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kane chronicles or Percy Jackson and the Olympian's Rick Riordan does **

**Sadie POV **

Once we got to Brooklyn house Carter and I found one of the older magicians that was willing to be our new social studies teacher. Her name I think I Juliet she was in her late twenties she has dark brown hair and blue eyes she was nice but strict and after some convincing and magic the principal hired her and she starts tomorrow. After that I went to my room and played my "thinking" playlist I was thinking about what the the rebels magician said and I realized that if he said that I killed all those people that must be a lie.

Excited with my realization I rushed to tell Carter. As I burst into his room I caught him and Zia kissing and before they saw me I quickly took my camera out of the duat and snapped a few pictures before I threw it back into the duat. When they still didn't notice me I yelled "ahhhhh my eyes we have seven year olds here" at that they quickly jumped up and Zia walked out.

Carter looked mad enough to chase me to Oregon and back so I let him cool off a minute and soon he said "what do you want Sadie" so I said "I just figured it out if the rebel magicians say that I killed those people I did not" he just stood there and finally said " about time you realized that" with that he pushed me out of his room and I started heading to my room when I started thinking what if the rebels were right but then I just pushed that thought down and said to myself "the rebels aren't right about anything else why would they be right now?" and I was still thinking about today's event's when I remembered something strange.

When I wiped everyone's memory earlier that Nico boy seemed uneffected by the spell but I quickly put that thought out of my mind but then I started to think about Nico and realized he was quite good looking and I wanted to get to know him. That's when I realized I actually like him what's funny is whenever I see him I'm attracted to him but at the same time something said I should stay away from him.

As I was thinking Isis suddenly spoke in my mind she said "stay away from him he is our enemy" so I naturally thought " how is he our enemy he seems like a nice guy" and she just said "stay away from him Sadie trust me" after she said that she went silent leaving me to wonder what she meant.


	14. Fourteen

**Juju Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Kane chronicles or Percy Jackson and the Olympian's Rick Riordan does I own the plot hooray -Naturelover369**

**Nico POV **

When Percy came in to wake me up I was already awake and ready to go. So after we all had breakfast we got in the camp van and I told them about my dream. Annabeth was silent for a while before she said "maybe it's her godly parent" Percy added "yeah maybe she's a child of the big three" at that I silently prayed that was not it. Before I knew it we were at school and right when we got there Bast was dropping off Carter Sadie and Zia along with a new woman she was probably in her late twenties with brown hair and blue eyes.

When she stepped out of the car she headed to the office and when Sadie and Carter got out they seemed to be in a argument even when she was angry she was still most beautiful girl I've ever seen. But things were getting serious Sadie started yelling at Carter and you could tell Carter was nearing his breaking point. He was clenching his fists.

They didn't seem to notice us because when Carter finally broke he shouted "as your pharaoh I order you to do as I say" Sadie was about to say something but a nearby water fountain exploded and Carter said "ok Sadie but you have to be more careful next time you could have died" I was suddenly worried what had she done that was so dangerous.

But she said "don't worry Carter I got rid of the serporpard**(A/N: is that how you spell it?)** didn't I" Carter just said "yes but you're lucky Bast was there or you would be dead" after they said sorry to each other we pretended we were just getting there and headed over. Whe they saw us Sadie screamed and fell to the ground. Then she started talking to herself. She yelled "they are not my enemy Isis" whoever that is after a second she screamed I sat down next to her and asked her what was wrong but when she spoke her voice changed. At first it was normal she said "I'm fine I just have a headache" but then she seemed to struggle and her voice changed " enemy's of Egypt shall die" with that the took that boomerang thing out of her bag and pointed it at me. She started to say something but she gasped and she suddenly yelled "Carter" but as soon as she said that one word her voice changed again.

She said something that sounded like "Ha-di" and Carter tackled her making a burst of light that came out of her boomerang thing miss us by an inch. As soon as Carter tackled Sadie she started screaming. After seeming to fight something inside her she stood up and started to say something but instead she fainted.

I rushed forward and caught her in my arms before she could hit the ground. I sat down and put her head in my lap. I don't know why I did it she just tried to kill me and my friends but for some reason I just couldn't stay mad at her.

After Percy and Annabeth finished interrogating Carter he came over to check on his sister. After checking he pulse and checking she had no injuries he said "hey thanks for catching her." I just said "no problem. How long do you think she will be out" he said "well last time she past out she" before he could finish Percy interrupted him by saying "so she does this a lot you know try's to kill people and then passes out" Carter seemed to not like people talking bad about his sister because he said "that was not her fault" Percy said "then who's fault is it" Carter said "Isis took over she has never done that before" then of course Percy had to say something that made things worse he said "what about the other deaths she keeps crying about" at that Carter seemed to tense up and he practically yelled "those were not her fault she blames herself for the deaths of so many people who helped us during a war we were in she thinks if she was better she could have saved them"

In my lap Sadie mumbled something about uncle vinny. But Carter continued "she has seen so much death and experienced so much loss in her life even more than me so when the war ended she blamed herself she recently got over blaming herself I just hope she does not go back to blaming herself" the last part he said with a tone of concern suddenly after a minute he said "it worries me I've never seen her so weak she was always so strong but now..." at the end he trailed off.

"I need to see Sadie for a minute" as he said that he started dragging her to a tree about ten feet away. When he leaned her against the tree he did something that surprised everyone.

**A/N: Hey wow I just realized I really rambled in that chapter anyway if you have suggestions just tell me I would love to hear them. **

** -Naturelover369**


	15. Fifteen

** Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns everything except the plot **

**Nico POV **

He started yelling at her! I was just about to go stop him but then something happened. He started saying "Isis get out here how dare you control my sister she could've died because of you" after he said that the air next to Sadie started to shimmer. After a minute a image of a woman formed next to Sadie. A very angry woman at that. When she appeared Carter started shouting again he said "you took control you knew she already spent to much energy on defeating the serperpard this morning but you made her do magic anyway" the woman looked even more angry as she said "I would never intentionally harm Sadie she is my host" Carter said "but you did" the woman said " if You weren't Sadies brother you would be dead already"

And with that the woman disappeared and Carter dragged Sadie back over to us so he could talk to us. When he got over I checked on Sadie to see if she was alright because she was mumbling in her sleep.

As I sat down next to her she said "bloody useless god of toilet paper" I noticed that when she gets irritated her cute British accent became more noticeable. So naturally I asked Carter " who's the as Sadie puts bloody useless god of toilet paper" at that he asked "when did she say that" I said "just now so can you answer my question" he said "he is Anubis and sorry about this" I was just about to ask why he said sorry when he yelled "get out of my sisters dreams dog"

When Carter said that Sadie suddenly woke up and slapped him. He said "ow Sadie what the heck was that for" she simply said "you called Anubis a dog you know how he feels about being called a dog he was so upset I promised him I would hit you when I woke up so I kept my promise" then Carter said "by the way Sadie what were and Anubis talking about" when he said that Sadie started to blush and she said "um we uh nothing got to go I'll be late for class" she started to get up but she fell right back down but before she hit the ground I caught her. She said under her breath "thanks Nico" I said "no problem"

Then Carter repeated his question and she blushed again and looked at me with her blue eyes that I could get lost in for hours and she said "I think we should go talk about this privately" so she got up she was still weak but she managed and they walked over near the school. After a minute of talking Carter burst out laughing but stopped when she pulled something out of her bag they looked like pictures.

When Carter saw the pictures all the color seemed to drain out of his face and Sadie laughed. I've never heard her laugh before she has a wonderful laugh. But any way Sadie laughed as Carter tried to grab th pictures and she dodged and he ran right into a trash can. Carter started chasing her around the front of the school.

When Carter got tired out from all the running we all sat down on the front lawn and started talking I was sitting next to Sadie then all of a sudden she glared at her hands then she turned to me and said "Nico sorry about almost killing you I wasn't myself" I smiled and said "no problem" then she did something I didn't expect she hugged me. To say I was happy was an understatement. After a few seconds she seemed to realize what she was doing because she let go of me and blushed she mumbled a "sorry" under her breath.

I did not realize how much time had passed until the last bell rang and all the other students came pouring out of the school. Sadie said something in the same language that she used with the teacher. So I asked her what language she was speaking in and what she said. She looked at Carter and just then Bast pulled up and Sadie and Carter sighed in relief and said goodbye and hurried to the car.

**A/N: Any one that have any ideas for this story please share I'm just writing as I go no prep so pretty flexible for ideas bye. **

** -Naturelover369**


	16. Sixteen

**Disclaimer: hello I do not own the Kane chronicles or Percy Jackson and the Olympian's Rick Riordan does enjoy. **

** -Naturelover369**

**Sadie POV **

So Nico already told you what happened when Isis took control so I'll tell you what happened when I passed out.

When Isis took over I couldn't remember anything but suddenly hitting the ground and feeling Isis get dislodged and I started to fight for control of my own body. I think I started screaming but maybe it was just in my head. Then I blacked out and when my eyes opened I was in a graveyard.

As I was taking in my surroundings I noticed I had been there before. Suddenly it clicked it was the graveyard in New Orleans just as I realized that someone behind me said "hello Sadie Kane" I turned around and saw him. Anubis otherwise known as my crush. I said "uh hello Anubis" he said "Sadie I want you to stay away from that Nico boy" I asked "why what's wrong with him he seems to be a good person" he said "um. He uh he can't be trusted yeah he can't be trusted so stay away from him okay" then I said "so that's why I'm here so you could tell me to stay away from Nico" he said "you could also catch me up on modern courtship rituals" but just then I heard my ever annoying brother yell "get out of my sister's dream dog" when he called Anubis a dog I knew I had to calm him down somehow.

When he heard the word "dog" he started to growl so I quickly said "hey Anubis if you want I can hit Carter when I wake up for calling you a dog" he said "thanks Sadie that's probably better than what I would have done" with that I woke up and when I saw Carter leaning over me I slapped him hey a promise is a

promise.

Then he said "ow Sadie what the heck was that for" I said "you called Anubis a dog you know how he feels about being called a dog he was so upset I promised him I'd hit you when I woke up so I kept my promise"

Then he said "by the way what were you and Anubis talking about" I didn't want to say what Anubis told me so I started to get up and say "um nothing got to go I'll be late for class" but then I started to fall but before I hit the ground Nico caught me.

I said thanks and he said "no problem"Carter repeated his question and I said "I think we should talk about this in private"so we walked over near the school and Carter asked "what did he say" and I'm pretty sure I was blushing when I said "he uh wanted me to stay away from Nico but when I asked he said because he could not be trusted but I could tell that wasn't the reason." then said "you have a crush on Nico don't you"

I of course said " no Carter I don't have a crush on Nico you're crazy if you think I do" then he burst out in laughter. Well I'll show him I made it look as if I pulled it out of my bag but really I pull the pictures I have of him and Zia kissing out of the duat and said " well then if you think I have a crush on Nico I will make sure everyone knows you love kissing Zia" I swear it looked like someone him with a frying pan. That's how shocked he looked. Then he lunged for the pictures but I dodged. This went on for a while but Carter eventually got tired and we all sat down on the grass and talked. I suddenly remembered and quickly said "spot about almost killing you Nico I was not my self" and he just said "no problem" and we just continued to talk. Isis was being annoying again and giving me a headache. So suddenly I let out a string of Egyptian curse words so bad if mom we're here she would probably wash my mouth out with soap. Some of those words even I didn't know I knew.

Since Nico was next to me he heard and asked what language I just spoke in and what I said. I looked at Carter silently asked him if I should tell him but then the bell rang and I sighed in relief as Bast pulled up. After we said goodbye to Nico Annabeth and Percy we got in the car with Bast and started to head home.

**A/N: hey guys sorry for the boring chapter I'm having trouble thinking of ideas so if you have some suggestions I would love to hear them **

** -Naturelover369**


	17. Seventeen

**YDisclaimer: I do not own the Kane chronicles or Percy Jackson and the Olympian's Rick Riordan does **

**Nico POV **

After they left I started to wonder what Sadie was so nervous about saying earlier when Carter asked her what she and Anubis talked about. Also who is this Anubis guy and why did Carter call him a dog. But above all I hoped that Anubis wasn't Sadies boyfriend.

As I sat next to Sadie she looked like she was hiding something and I wondered what it was. When that woman appeared next to Sadie she was obviously a goddess but she mentioned Sadie being her host. But gods don't take hosts so what I'm wondering is who are these people.

As for Sadie I know that whatever she is demigod or not. I really like her and I want to know her better. When Sadie and Carter fought the teacher were talking about there father and him being a traitor.

And when Carter was explaining what happened to Sadie he said she has experienced a lot of loss in her life. Even more than her him. He also talked about a war they were in and that a lot of people died in it . She blamed herself for the death of people who helped them. Even though everyone else thought that she was moved on I could tell deep inside she still blames herself.

When Percy asked if I was ready to go I said "I think I'm going to hang back here a bit. I still have some work to do" then he said " alright just be careful" I said I would and I would meet him back at camp. After they left I waited until all the staff left and I shadow traveled into the office to look at Sadies file.

But before I could get Sadies file I heard some scuffling outside the door. So I hid in the shadows so I was almost invisible and before I knew it someone had come in. They wore all black. They were wearing black skinny jeans a black hoodie with the hood up and what was strange was they wore combat boots that looked similar to mine. But what shocked me was when they looked up they had blue eyes and Carmel colored hair with blue streaks in it.

It was Sadie and she had tears streaming down her face. She was saying "it was all my fault. They all died to help us and if I was better they would still be here" she seemed to listen to something then she started searching for something but she said "I can't let Carter know he has enough to worry about already so does uncle Amos mom and dad can't know plus they are dead" she finally found what she was searching for. A small bottle of green liquid as she said "stupid science teacher if she knew what I had to go through to get this serporpard venom for Jaz she wouldn't have taken it I almost died getting this."

Then someone seemed to say something to her and she said "yes I know I'm supposed to leave right after I get the venom but whether Carter agrees with me or not there's something weird about Percy Annabeth and Nico and I intend to find out what" with that she headed to where the files are and she started looking for one mumbling "Nico di Angelo" until she finally found the one that she was looking for she said "Nico di Angelo hm same age as me" then she stopped and listened to something then she said "no I do not I already told Carter I don't have a crush on him" she listened again before saying " if you don't stop saying I have a crush on Nico I will tell my dad you took control of me and almost burned me out. Ha new that would get you to be quiet" then she went back to my file and said "he is a little cute wait what am I thinking every time I get attached to someone they die" then I realized what she said. That she can't get attached to anyone for fear of them dying. That made me sad that she couldn't get to close to people.

She listened again before saying "o you want examples. How about my mom and my dad. Carter almost died. Iskander died the same day I met him. I didn't like him very much but desjardins died buying us time against Apophis. JD Grissom and Anne Grissom died helping us and more than I can count in the war against Apophis. I think death follows me were ever I go so I can't get attached to any one else" as she said that she was crying she eventually sat down and started sobbing. I wanted to comfort her but I knew that if I showed myself now she wouldn't trust me so I let her calm down.

After a few minutes of crying she calmed down and said "I can't afford to be weak now I have to be strong" after taking a picture of my file she put it back and left. Once she left I went to the cabinet and found the file labeled Sadie Kane the file said

**Kane, Sadie **

**Age: 14**

**Born: March 17th**

**Family:  
**

**Ruby Kane mother (deceased)**

**Julius Kane father (deceased)**

**Carter Kane brother **

**Current caregiver: Amos Kane uncle **

**History: Her mother died when Sadie was six in an accident in London her father lost a court case and her grandparents earned custody of Sadie so she lived in London while her brother traveled with her father until Sadies father died when he blew up the Rosetta Stone in London since that night Sadie and Carter lived in Brooklyn with their uncle.**

After I read that I remembered what she said about all the death she had experienced in her life and this report only seemed to cover a small part of her life. Then I realized that it was getting late so I put her files back and shadow traveled back to camp. After all his evening activity's he remembered what else she said. She thought he was cute and he fell asleep smiling thinking about how the girl he liked had even the slightest interest in him.

**A/B: wow this is one long chapter it took me over two hours to do this but I like writing so something to look forward to every day it's funny I like writing because I'm not that good at it but anyway please review. **

** -Naturelover369**


	18. Eighteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kane chronicles or Percy Jackson and the Olympian's Rick Riordan does **

**Sadie POV **

After we got in the car with Bast she asked what had us so nervous. So Carter told Bast what happened when I was taken over by Isis and what happened after I passed out. I told her my dream and what Anubis said.

Once we got to Brooklyn house I went up to my room to take a nap. As soon as my head hit my pillow headrest thing I fell asleep. Once I fell asleep I had a nightmare lucky me (note the sarcasm).

***sadies dream***

_As I looked around I noticed I seemed to be in a room with white walls and floors. But I couldn't see the ceiling. Suddenly I heard a voice calling my name as I headed over to were the voice came from. I saw the voice was coming from the spirit of my father. He said "you know the reason I abandoned you. It's because you are like a plague. Wherever you go you bring death." I tried to say something but my voice wouldn't work and he just continued "you know why all those people died. It was because of you you caused there deaths" when he said that something broke inside me. Then I saw all the faces of the people who died helping us._

***dream ends***

Suddenly I sat bolt upright in my bed I started to cry and then I remembered what happened in science yesterday. The teacher confiscated my small jar of serporpard venom. I almost died getting that stuff. Jaz needed the venom to make the antivenin.

Once I calmed down from my dream I put on my black skinny jeans a black sweatshirt and my combat boots. I walked down and told Carter what I was going to get from the office after I finished promising him I'd be careful I opened a portal to the school I meant to appear in the office but instead the portal opened a few blocks away.

So I started walking to the school. But the school is a good ten minutes away and unfortunately that gave me time to think about my dream. I started to cry because if my father said I caused all the death around me it must be true.

As I got nearer to the school isis started talking to me she said "you did not cause the death and your father did not abandon you now focus" we were now in front of the school as I walked up to the doors I said a spell to unlock the doors. I sad the same spell for the office doors.

Whe I got in I was still crying and Isis said "you did not cause those deaths" with an air of total belief in what

she was saying. But I said "it's all my fault they died

helping us if I was better they would still be here" then she said "then tell your brother about your dream or tell someone" to that said "I can't let Carter know he has

enough to worry about already so does uncle Amos mom and dad can't know plus they are dead" then I finally found the venom as I said "stupid science teacher if she knew what I had to go through to get this serporpard venom for Jaz she wouldn't have taken it. I almost died getting this."

Then I had a idea. I started to head to where they keep the files. I kept saying "Nico di Angelo" I got butterflies in my stomach every time I think about him suddenly Isis "Sadie has a crush on Nico" I said "no I do not I already told Carter I don't have a crush on him" but she said just said "you know I can see your thoughts right and you do have a crush on him" I finally said "if you don't stop saying I have a crush on Nico I will tell my dad you took control of me and almost burned me out. Ha knew that would get you to be quiet" now that isis stopped talking I found Nicos file

**Nico Di Angelo **

**Family: Maria Di Angelo mother (deceased)**

**Bianca Di Angelo sister (deceased)**

**Age:14**

**Birthday: September 19**

**Current caregiver: camp half-blood **

**History: unknown**

As I read his file I said "he is a little cute wait what am I thinking every time I get attached to someone they die" that reminded me of my dream. That's when Isis chose to talk she said "who has died because of you" she sounded like she knew something I didn't so I said "o you want examples. How about my mom and my dad. Carter almost died. Iskander died the same day I met him. I didn't like him very much but desjardins died buying us time against Apophis. JD Grissom and Anne Grissom died helping us and more than I can count in the war against Apophis. I think death follows me were ever I go so I can't get attached to any one else" after I said that I just sat down and cried after a few minutes of crying I said "I can't afford to be weak now I have to be strong" with that I stood up and took a picture of his file and left. As soon as I was outside I opened a portal back to Brooklyn house. When I got there I gave Jaz the venom and went to my room to sleep.


	19. Nineteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kane chronicles or Percy Jackson and the Olympian's Rick Riordan does **

**Nico POV **

Today started off great. I woke up and remembered what Sadie said last night. She thought I was cute. Even that little comment was enough to make today a good day. Little did I know that my good mood would not last long.

I went to my bathroom and took a quick shower. When I got out I put on my black camp half blood t shirt my black jeans and my combat boots and as I walked out I grabbed my slightly beat up aviators jacket. When I went to breakfast I found Percy and Annabeth waiting for me.

Percy said "hey by the way what did you have to do at the school last night" I said " o that I was doing an extra credit assignment" he said "ok did you see Sadie there I saw her walking to the school when left" I said "um no look I'm going to get some breakfast" but before I walked to my table I heard Annabeth say "that Sadie girl is suspicious. I think I should go talk to her" I didn't like how Annabeth said talk so I turned around and said " I was going out anyway I'll talk to her" then she said " ok here this is Carters phone number use the phone in the big house to call him" I went and got a bagel and after I was done eating I headed to the big house.

When I got there Chiron said "hello Nico what brings you here today" I said "hey Chiron I need to use the phone can I" Chiron said "of course but make it quick" I went in to use the old landline they had I dialed the number and waited until someone picked up but it wasn't Carter.

***the phone call***

**Nico: hello?**

**Person: yes**

**Nico: who are you **

**Person: o my name's Felix (A/N: yay Felix)**

**Nico: well hello Felix can I talk to Carter **

**Felix: sure (yells) Carter someone is calling. ok he's coming **

**Nico: ok thanks**

**Carter: hello**

**Nico: hey it's me Nico **

**Carter: o hey Nico what are you calling for**

**Nico: I would like to talk to Sadie please **

**Carter: o Sadie just left but you should find her in a graveyard near the outside of Manhattan I honestly don't know why she likes hanging out in graveyards but she likes to go there**

**Nico: ok thanks **

**Carter: bye and good luck **

** *call end***

After the call ended I went outside and said bye to Chiron. The I stepped into a nearby shadow and shadow traveled to the nearest graveyard. As I weaved in and out of the tomb stones saw the form of Sadie sitting on a bench in the oldest part of the cemetery.

She was sitting there listening to music on her iPod. As I approached her she didn't look up so I said "listening to anything good" that made her look up and say "how did you find me" I talked to Carter" she said something under her breath that I couldn't make out and she said " what are you here for then" I said "you like to get right to the point don't you well to answer your question I just came to talk" she eyed me suspicious of when I came to talk about but eventually she said "what did you come to talk about" I said "about anything really let's start by saying our favorite color" she quickly said "my favorite color is black what is yours" so I said "blacks my favorite color too so why do you like hanging out in graveyards?" she said " you'll probably think this is weird but I just find it peaceful so I come here to think" I said "I like hanging out in graveyards too and for the same reasons" then she asked a question.

She said "what's your family like" little did she know she just struck a nerve so I said "my sister and my mother both died and my father didn't want anything to do with me" she had a look of understanding on her face as she said "I know how that feels to have a loved on die" I asked "who died in your family" she said "my mother died when I was six and my father died when I was twelve"

When she said her father died she said it like there was more to it than he just died. Then I remembered when we had the first social studies teacher. The day they fought him he was talking about a man named Julius Kane and how he blew up the Rosetta Stone. So I asked Sadie " what was your father's name" she seemed more guarded than before. So I said carefully " that's the man the old social studies teacher was talking about. He was your father?" she said "yes and I know what you're thinking. He is not a terrorist" I asked "what is the per ankh and why what's he a trater" she said with fire burning in her eyes " my father was not a trater the teacher was the trater" I had a feeling that she wanted to say something much worse than teacher then I said " then what is the per ankh" she simply said "a group my dad was in but he was thrown out betraying the group but he was just trying to help the group" the anger in her words suggested she knew more than she she said. So I quickly changed the subject

I asked " by the way who is Anubis" when I said that she blushed and said " Anubis is a guy I know who has helped me out of some sticky situations" I said "so is he your boyfriend or is he something else" she blushed even more and said " he's not my boyfriend". I felt a sense of relief wash over me . She didn't have a boyfriend then she asked me a question that snapped me out of my thoughts.

She said "are you in a relationship I don't know much about your past" I said "I'm not in a relationship either and how about we make a deal" she said "what kind of deal" so I said " how about you tell me you're past and I'll tell you mine" we bot thought it was a good plan so she started telling me the story of how when her mother died she lived in London with her grandparents I said.

"So that's why you have a British accent" she laughed at that and I joined in.

Once she told me her story I told her my story or at least the version that I told the mortals. After I finished my story it started to get dark so I said " I guess it's time for me to get back home bye see you soon" she said "bye Nico oh I almost forgot here's my number if you ever need to talk to me" after she gave me her phone number she turned and left once she was out of sight I stepped into the nearest shadow and I shadow traveled right into my cabins startling Percy and Annabeth who were waiting for me on one of the bunks.

When they got over there suprise at seeing me suddenly appear Annabeth said " so what did you find out" I said "I'll tell you tomorrow" but before I could finish Percy interrupted me by saying " what are you holding" he was talking about the small slip of paper Sadie wrote her phone number on. So I said " oh this Sadie gave me her phone number so I could call her if I wanted" Percy said " wow you got your crushes phone number without asking for it" I said "yeah" Percy said " Sadie must like you man" then they left.

When Percy said Sadie must like me I felt myself get my hopes up. That's when I realized that spending today with Sadie let me get to know her better and now I liked her more than before. It turned out we have a lot in common. But I could tell she is still hiding something. Once I layed down. I fell asleep almost instantly.

**A/N: hey please review it would mean a lot to me but also just reading this means a lot anyway try to review **

** -Naturelover369**


	20. Twenty

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kane chronicles or Percy Jackson and the Olympian's Rick Riordan does **

**Nico POV **

When I woke up I remembered today I had to tell Annabeth about my day with Sadie. For some reason I didn't want to tell her. I felt like I wanted to keep that day for just me and Sadie.

But I knew that Annabeth wouldn't give up. When she wants answers she gets them one way or another. So I got ready to tell Annabeth what I learned about Sadie.

When I got to the pavilion for breakfast I saw Annabeth give me a look that clearly said " I will find out what you know" and frankly that scared me.

After breakfast I was just about to go to the arena to practice sword fighting when Percy and Annabeth came over to me and Annabeth said " hey you said you would tell us what you found out about Sadie" . I was trying to avoid this but I said " oh yeah I forgot do you want to talk about it in my cabin" she said " yeah let's go something is weird about Sadie"

We walked over to my cabin and once we got inside Annabeth said " ok so what did you find out" so I said " after Carter told me which graveyard Sadie was at I" before I could continue Percy said " hey she hangs out in graveyards too" then I said " yes well anyways once I got to the graveyard I found her listening to music and she didn't notice me until I said listening to anything good after I said that she was aware of everything and she was suspicious of how I found her"

This time Annabeth interrupted when she said " hm maybe she has been attacked by monsters a lot" then I continued " she asked me how I found her so I said Carter told me then she said something under her breath that she got right to the point and said "what are you here for then" I said I came there to talk and after some more talking she agreed to tell me her history if I told her mine"

When Annabeth heard this she said " you didn't tell her the truth did you" I said " no I just told her I grew up in Italy and when I was young my mother died and a few years ago my sister died she didn't ask many questions but she understood how it felt to loose a loved one" Percy said "who died in her family?" I said "I'll tell you what she told me then you'll know"

They said " ok so what did she say" so I said " well she said she was born in L.A. and she and Carter lived there with there mother and father until Sadie was six when they took a family trip to visit her grandparents in London were one night Sadies mom died in a accident"

Annabeth and Percy both looked sad but I continued " her grandparents didn't trust her father so they took him to court to get custody of Sadie after two fist fights a near fatal attack with a spatula and a couple of court battles Sadies grandparents won and Sadie stayed with her grandparents Carter traveled the world with their father." Then Percy said " so that's why she has a British accent"

At this point I was getting tired of being interrupted so I said " yes now if I could not be interrupted I could actually tell you what she said next" Percy and Annabeth said " sorry please continue" so I did " Sadie grew up as a English school kid while Carter and her father traveled her father got two visitation days a year. Six years after her mother's death her father and brother were visiting and her father took her and her brother to the British museum that night her father died when the Rosetta Stone blew up"

Percy said " wait didn't we learn about that in school" I said " yes but that wasn't Sadies fault" Percy said " I wasn't blaming Sadie Nico no need to get so protective" I continued the story " anyway the police took Sadie and Carter back to their grandparents flat were they met their uncle Amos who took them to Brooklyn were they've been living since then and this year there uncle decided it was best for them to go to school."

When I finished Annabeth had a look that she wears when she's deep in thought Percy said "what are you thinking about" she said " it's just didn't Carter mention a war" Percy said " yes he did what does that have to do with this" then she said "Sadie didn't say anything about a war did she Nico" I said " no but she did seem like she was hiding something"

Annabeth seemed deep in thought again and after a minute she said " maybe she is a demigod that had friends that died in one of the wars" then I said "but I haven't seen her before" Percy said " maybe she's talking about a mortal war" then I said "well both ways I think there demigods" Percy and Annabeth both agreed that there demigods.

As we sat there thinking about who there godly parent might be. We heard someone knock on the door of my cabin. When I walked over and opened the door Chiron was standing outside my cabin in full horse mode. He said " Nico are Percy and Annabeth here?" I said " yes what's wrong Chiron" he had a worried look on his face. He said " a strange monster was spotted in Manhattan and I need you percy and Annabeth to go kill it" I said " ok Chiron I'll tell Percy and Annabeth and we'll be at Thalia's pine tree in ten minutes" he left and went to go tell Percy and Annabeth what we need to do.

When I told them Percy said " can't we have a break once and awhile" I said " your a demigod so no you can't" Annabeth said " Chiron didn't say what type of monster it was. That can't be good"

When we met Chiron at Thalia's pine he still looked nervous. Then Annabeth asked "do you know what kind of monster we're going to fight" then Chiron said "that's the problem my dear we don't know what this monster is" now that had me worried if even Chiron didn't know what It was it was probably really ancient.

When we said goodbye to Chiron he said " be careful and don't rush into battle when you don't know what you're up against" and with those parting words he trotted back to camp. When we got into the camp van with Argus Annabeth told him to drop us off near the Empire State Building.

When he left we started to walk around looking for any sign of a monster. After searching for around half an hour we heard screaming coming from Central Park as we ran over we also heard an odd mixture of hissing and roaring.

But when rounded a bend in the path we found a creature that more odd than its roar it had two snake heads and in the middle of them was four dragon feet it had fangs as long as my forearm that were dripping with green venom.

Then I noticed two figures fighting the monster. One was a girl I couldn't make out her features but I felt like I've seen her before. The other was a boy he was taller than the girl and he had darker skin than the girl but I felt like I've seen him before. Then the girl said "oy snake breath if you want revenge attack already" that's when I recognized her. It was Sadie Kane and the boy must be Carter.

I just stood there stunned Percy and Annabeth were in a similar state of shock. I mean you would be shocked too if you're crush was taunting a giant snake monster. But I was even more shocked when she pulled out the same ruler and boomerang thing she used with the teacher. She said something in the same language as earlier and the ruler elongated into a six foot staff with a carved lion's head on top.

As Sadie did that Carter pulled a strange sword with a curved blade out of nowhere. But before I could understand what just happened the monster attacked. Before it could bite her Sadie jumped aside. Carter started to charge the monster but Sadie said " if you get bit I won't save you again"

That got Carter to stop as he said " you wouldn't let your own brother die would you" he said that in a slightly worried tone. Then Sadie was starting to say something when the monster charged her.

When the monster charged her she shouted " ha-di" and she pointed her staff at the monster and the ground under monster suddenly exploded. When the the monster was off balance Carter lunged at it with his sword while Sadie said "A-max" and fire burst out of the end of her staff. Carter stabbed the left head while Sadie burned the right head.

Once the monster was dead it's body turned to sand. Sadie and Carter started to walk away that's when I came to my senses and yelled " Carter Sadie wait" they both slowly turned around. When Sadie saw me she whispered something to Carter and he nodded.

They slowly started to walk over to us. Sadie said " hey guys what are you doing here" I said " we were here to fight that monster you just killed" she had a slightly shocked face but she quickly got rid of it and said " what monster" I didn't know what to say she obviously wasn't a mortal but she also sounded like she didn't know what we talking about. Luckily Annabeth spoke before I could make a fool of myself.

But she said " who are you?" Sadie just snickered and said " so you haven't heard about the Kane's" Percy jumped in and said " no should we have heard of your family?" Sadie said " hm no but do you believe in ancient mythology" I don't know what made me say it but I said " yes" Sadie said " what type of mythology" Annabeth said " Greek what other mythology's are there"

Sadie ignoring Annabeths question said to Carter " oh when we get back Amos is so going to get it" Sadie had a look in her eye that clearly said when she is mad you do not want to get in Sadies way. Carter trying to calm his sister said " there must be good reason he didn't tell us" when he said that I was thoroughly confused.

That's when Percy asked the question that was on everyone's mind "sorry to interrupt but what are you talking about" Sadie just smiled and said "we must be going see you at school" and she and Carter ran into the woods and disappeared. That left us to call Argus and ask him to come pick us up.

After Argus brought us back to camp it was time to go to bed so we decided to tell Chiron what happened tomorrow. After saying goodnight to Annabeth and Percy I headed to my cabin. I sat down on my bunk and tried to process what happened today but I eventually fell asleep still in my clothes.

**A/N: hey guys I'm going to start a new story soon. I know there's a lot of them but I want to do a story about if the Percy Jackson characters and the characters from the Kane chronicles were trapped together and had to read "The Red Pyramid" so just tell me what you think. Bye.**

** -Naturelover369**


	21. Twenty-one

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kane chronicles or Percy Jackson and the Olympian's Rick Riordan does **

**Sadie POV **

After we fought the Tjesu heru Carter and I started walking back to the spot were we left Freak when suddenly someone called "Carter Sadie wait" we both turned around and I found out the person who called us was none other than Nico di Angelo and behind him was Annabeth and Percy.

When I saw them I quickly said " act like you didn't see the Tjesu heru" they started to head over to us so I said "hey guys what are you doing here" Nico said "we were here to fight that monster you just killed" I was surprised to know that he could see the Tjesu heru but I quickly covered up my surprise and said " what monster" he looked slightly confused but I decided to stick to my plan of playing dumb. I mean it's best to play it safe because as of right now we can't trust anyone because Setna and the rebel magicians still out there.

Then Annabeth spoke and she said " who are you" I wanted to know how much they know so I just

snickered and said "so you haven't heard about the Kane's" Percy jumped in and said " no should we have heard of your family?" I said " hm no but do you believe in ancient mythology" Nico " yes" I thought that meant that they were rebels but I said " what type of mythology" Annabeth said " Greek what other mythology's are there" I was confused until I remembered what uncle Amos said. We couldn't live in Manhattan because there were other gods there.

I chose not to answer Annabeths question instead I said to Carter " oh when we get back Amos is so going to get it"Carter trying to calm me said " there must be good reason he didn't tell us" when he said that I thought " he better" before I could think anymore Percy asked "sorry to interrupt but what are you talking about" I just smiled and said "we must be going see you at school" and Carter and I ran into the woods and went to the boat that Freak was attached to.

After about a half an hour flight we got back to the 21st nome. While Carter put Freak away I marched straight to uncle Amos's study and I knocked. When he said " come in" I barged one and said " since when did Greeks exist" he looked startled but said " Sadie can you get your brother I think it's time I give you some answers"

It took about an hour to tell us all about the Greeks. When he was done Carter said "so you're telling us that the Greek gods are real and so are demigods" uncle Amos said " yes and so are the Greek monsters" so I said " so Annabeth Percy and Nico are most likely demigods" Amos said " Sadie that's exactly what I'm saying"

Carter said " so what do we do" you were never supposed to meet but now that you have you have to avoid them at all costs" Carter and I both agreed and went to bed when I remembered something Anubis said I couldn't trust Nico at first I thought he was jealous but maybe he knew Nico was a demigod.

I was walking up to my room trying to process all that had happened today when Isis said " see why he's our enemy" I replied " he is not our enemy we just have to avoid him" she was obviously not happy with my answer by the way she stopped talking.

When I got to my room I sat on my bed and fell asleep to a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: hey please review please **

** -Naturelover369**


	22. Twenty-two

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kane chronicles or Percy Jackson and the Olympian's Rick Riordan does **

**Nico POV **

I woke up to Percy shaking me and saying " wake up dude we're going to be late for school" that's when I remembered today was Monday. Today I had to go to school. But then I remembered what happened last night. Today I would finally get some answers and maybe understand Sadie better.

So I quickly grabbed some clothes from my drawers and got ready. As I ran past the dining pavilion I grabbed some toast. I was running up half-blood hill where Annabeth and Percy were waiting.

Once we were in the camp van Annabeth said " let's get some answers shall we" but when we got to Goode high school we had to rush to our first class. Luckily I had English with Sadie. When I got to the classroom I walked over to sit by Sadie but she was already sitting by a boy with a name tag saying " hi my name is Julian" he looked around Sadie and I have never seen him before but by the way he was acting around Sadie they knew each other.

They were laughing and joking around with each other. But he seemed careful around her like if he did something wrong around her he would get in trouble. But otherwise they seemed to be good friends or something more. I could feel myself getting slightly jealous how he was so comfortable around her.

I walked over to them and said " hey who's this" Sadie said " oh um hey Nico this is Julian he's one of my um friends" she seemed nervous when she said that. She seemed almost like she wanted me to leave but I said " well, hi Julian" Julian said "hi Nico" he looked like he wanted me to leave too.

I don't know what made me say it but I suddenly blurted out " so Julian how do you know Sadie" he said " well Sadie and I met in Brooklyn a couple of years ago and we've been friends ever since and Sadie has taught me a lot about Egypt" as he said that last part Sadie started to giggle. Before I could ask any more questions the teacher came in and said " okay class find a seat and settle down"

I took a seat next to a boy that had red hair and glasses. He looked a little scared of me but I didn't pay attention to him I was to busy watching Sadie and Julian. Once the class was settled the teacher said " ok class today we will do a partner project each of you will get to choose your partner. And subject of the project is the ancient scribes of Egypt who were the first first people to record events by writing"

Sadie did a fist pump that caught the teacher's attention as he said " miss Kane would you like to share what's so exciting" she said " well it's just I happen to know a little bit about the scribes of Egypt so I might not fail the project" Julian said quietly to Sadie " not to mention you are one" I didn't know what he was talking about but Sadie seemed to because she started to laugh.

The teacher seemed slightly annoyed but he just said " ok class now you can go find your partner" I started to head towards Sadie so we can be partners but when I got over to where she was she had already partnered up with Julian. I walked over to her anyway and said " hey Sadie can I join" I hoped that Julian would leave but he stayed seated and Sadie said " oh sorry Nico I'm already partnered with Julian maybe you could go partner up with grace" I looked around and saw that grace was the only person that didn't have a partner.

I went over to grace and I noticed that she had fallen asleep so I started to work on the project. We had learned a little about Egyptian scribes but I didn't pay a lot of attention to it so I was struggling with my project. But when I looked at Sadie and Julian they had already finished and were messing around.

Once Julian said " and remember Iskandar" Sadie suddenly started to tear up and said " Iskander he died the night I came he died when he saw me" Julian said " Sadie don't cry he didn't die because of you" he said something in the same language Sadie used sometimes and she kept crying.

I was a bit jealous because I should be the one to be comforting Sadie not Julian. I was just thinking I should go over and comfort her but Julian raised his hand and said " Mr. Thomas can I take Sadie to the nurse she doesn't feel well" without looking he said " fine just make it quick. Julian put his arm around Sadie and said " come on" Sadie stood up and they walked out of the classroom.

I raised my hand and said " can I go to the bathroom" Mr. Thomas said " fine go" after he said that I rushed out of the classroom to go find Sadie. After a minute of searching for a minute I found her and Julian sitting on a bench. Julian was saying " Sadie please stop crying if Carter finds out I made you cry he would kill me" Sadie chuckled a little and said " yeah he probably would remember what he did to Sean when he accidentally knocked me out" Julian said " yeah he almost burst all our eardrums with all the yelling he did" at this point Sadie was only sniffling slightly.

After a few minutes of silence Julian said " hey do you want to head back to Brooklyn house" Sadie said " I would love to skip school but uncle Amos would ground me until until Apophis rises again" when she said " Apophis" Julian shivered and said " let's hope Apophis never comes back that war was horrible" Sadie said " yeah it was so Mangoo people died" she started to tear up again but before she could cry Julian said " so is that a yes or no on skipping school we don't have to go back to Brooklyn house we could wander around New York"

Sadie thought about it before saying " yeah let's go visit New York besides uncle Amos said to avoid Nico Percy and Annabeth and if this isn't avoiding them I don't know what is" with that they went to the office and left the building.

I wanted to know why Sadie needed to avoid me so I went to the office and told the lady at the desk that I needed to leave because I had family issues to take care of. After I left I just managed to get a glimpse of Sadie and Julian walking around the corner. I quickly started walking behind them. As they were walking I heard Julian saying " so why do you need to stay away from Nico?" Sadie said " um well Anubis told me he can't be trusted" that made me bad. How dare some random guy tell Sadie I can't be trusted but before I could think about what I would do to him if I ever met hum Julian said " ooh Anubis isn't he the one that kissed you" Sadie turned bright red and said " Julian mind you're own bloody business" he said " so he did kiss you hm sounds like Anubis is jealous" Sadie turned even more red and said " well I thought that at first to but then uncle Amos told Carter and I Nico and his friends are" but she stopped mid sentence and said " I can't tell you" Julian said " why I want to know what he said" Sadie said " sorry can't tell you and if you ask again you will be cleaning out Phillips pool"

I was wondering who Phillip is and why he has his own pool when Julian said "fine I won't ask but you at least have to show me how to do the ha-di spell when we get back" Sadie said " fine. Now you should get back to Brooklyn house I have to do a couple of things before I head back" Julian said " but I thought you wanted to wander around a bit" Sadie simply said " yes but plans have changed now bye" Julian said " bye" and started to walk in the direction of Brooklyn.

Sadie started to walk towards central Manhattan after walking a few blocks Sadie entered a shop that had a sight that said " Black Magic Apperal". I followed her into the store it seemed to be a punk/rock clothing store. It had rows of leather jackets and t-shirts from various bands. On the Back wall half of it was covered with shoeboxes with combat boots and doc martens in them.

The other half of the wall was taken up by the check out counter. Sitting at the counter was a middle aged woman in black skinny jeans and a Green Day t-shirt. Sadie started to walk over to the woman. When the woman saw Sadie she said " ah Sadie what brings you here you just got a new jacket last week" Sadie said "hello Carol yes and the jacket is lovely this time I'm hear for some combat boots" then the woman Carol I guess said " what did you do to them this time" Sadie said "um my brother wanted to get me back for accidentally ruining his favorite book so he put some high strength cleaning acid on them"

Carol said "oh dear that is unfortunate you haven't gotten any combat boots yet. Was there anything special about those boots?" Sadie said " yeah my dad gave me those boots as a birthday present when I was twelve he wasn't around much since my mother died I lived with my grandparents who hated him. He gave me those just before he died" Carol had sympathetic look on her face when she said " poor dear let's find you some new combat boots"

She and Sadie went to go look at the combat boots while I stayed hidden behind a rack of Green Day t-shirts. I took a minute to process what Sadie just said because she had just said a pretty big part of her past. I mean she told me about her past that day in the graveyard and I read her history in her file but I never knew how she actually felt through all that and when she said that there was so much sadness in her voice that it made me want to go comfort her but I stayed where I was.

After Sadie had found boots that fit she and Carol walked over to the register. After Sadie payed she said " Carol why are you so nice to me" Carol said " what do you mean" Sadie said " like when I was having trouble getting used to life after the war and you let me stay here until I was ready to head home and when you didn't even ask me what war I am talking about" Carol said " because I know what it's like to loose everyone you care about and I also know what war you're talking about" Sadie looked surprised but said " how" Carol said " haven't we all heard about the great Sadie Kane and her brother. The two who lost everything to save the world. And of course there's you Sadie Kane you're name is very well known. You are the first person to summon ma'at in centuries. You are the eye of Isis. And you have defeated Set and Apophis. Even after all that you still are trying to find Setna and defeat the rebel magicians."

"So" Sadie said " your one of us" "yes" said Carol then Sadie said " what nome are you from and why are you here" I didn't know what they were talking about but Carol said " I'm from the first nome and I was sent by your uncle to keep an eye on you and I had family that worked in this store so i took a job here" Sadie said " well I guess thank you and also if you don't see me for a couple of weeks then I've been grounded for putting an exploding donkey in Amos's study" they said bye and Sadie walked out of the shop.

So I could avoid being seen by Carol I shadow traveled out of the shop and I was just in time to see Sadie walking around the corner. I had to jog slightly to catch up but once I did I saw her entering a graveyard. That made me smile. Once she was inside she seemed to be looking for something. When she finally found what she was looking for it turned out to be a tombstone that looked fairly new. The inscription read:

** Here rests the soul of Julius Kane **

** Beloved father, brother , and friend**

**Died December 24th 2011**

Sadie sat down next to it and said " hey dad haven't visited for a while. I don't even know why Amos made this I mean since your so called recycled and all" I didn't know what she meant by "recycled" but she smiled when she said that but after a minute of silence Sadie spoke " by the way dad I haven't seen you in awhile I know you can't actually talk to but can you at least tell isis to shut up because we all know she will listen to you she has been giving me headaches from lecturing me about staying away from Nico. I mean yes I do know he's Greek" when she said that I almost fell out of the tree I was hiding in.

But she continued " and I know I'm supposed to stay away from all the Greeks but Nico seems to be a nice guy and don't get me started on Anubis I mean he actually visited me in a dream and was all like you must stay away from Nico he is not trustworthy. I mean come on everyone knows that if you tell me not to do something I'm totally going to do it." Suddenly there was a puff of black smoke and it materialized into the figure of a boy about sixteen. He said " lady Kane you're father sent me to tell you something important" Sadie said " one it Sadie not lady Kane how many times do I have to tell you and what did you come to say" the boy said " your father said to tell you that you have to stay away from all of the Greeks and also he said if you really want to get back at Amos you should steel all his fedoras" Sadie said " thanks Anubis and that is a great idea but one more thing before you go" Anubis said " what do you want to know" Sadie said " do you really think I should stay away from Nico I mean he's really nice" Anubis started glaring at the ground and said " yes Sadie I think you should, for one he's Greek and he's also to nice I think he's up to something he spends to much time with you for my taste"Sadie smirked and said " ooh well look who's jealous" Anubis said " I am not jealous lady Kane I merely think he can not be trusted I must be getting back to my duty's in the underworld"

When he said that he disappeared in a mother cloud of black smoke. Sadie shook her head and said " well better get back I've got some hats to steal. This is going to be fun" I followed Sadie out of the graveyard and as she started walking towards Brooklyn that's when I remembered something Chiron said years ago he said " never enter Brooklyn there is forces there that we should never interfere with" now I was breaking that rule. But I would finally get some answers as to what Sadie was hiding.

We were now walking over the Williamsburg Bridge . Once we got to the other side Sadie walked down a narrow side street that led to a bunch of warehouses. I just had time to think " well this is going to end badly" before Sadie walked over to a warehouse that had a bunch of junk in the front like piles of scrap metal and old rusting demolition machines. I hid behind a big pile of scrap metal and watched.

From the top of the building I heard Julian yell " hey Sadie now you can teach me the ha-di spell come on up" I looked at the top of the building I didn't see Julian but I could hear him. Sadie climbed up an old staircase that looked ready to fall apart but after a minute of looking at the warehouse something shimmered on the top of the roof of the warehouse appeared a huge five story mansion with a terrace that overlooked the river and it even had a pool.

I realized that I should im Percy and Annabeth so I dug through my bag and found a drachma and an old water bottle I quickly sent an I.M to Percy and Annabeth telling them to come quick. After waiting for a couple minutes I saw a black spot in the sky. It was them on percy's pegasus Blackjack. As they circled down closer I made the sign to stay quite.

When they landed Blackjack flew back to camp and Percy and Annabeth crouched next to me. Percy said " so why are we at an old warehouse?" I said " look at the top of the warehouse" they both did and after a minute they both gasped. Annabeth said " they must be using the mist to make the mansion invisible to the mortal eye" Percy said " so what do we do now?" Annabeth said " we should climb up onto the terrace and see what we can find out"

We all agreed on Annabeths plan and we found some strong rope and managed to secure it around the edge of the terrace. We started to climb up half way up Annabeth who was above me slipped luckily she found someplace else to put her foot unluckily that other place was my face once she got back in the proper position she said " sorry Nico" I said " let's just keep going"

The climb went smoothly from that point on. When we finally go to the terrace we pulled ourselves up and the first thing I noticed was a very angry crocodile in the pool. The next thing I noticed was a snow boot hitting my head. I fell due to the force that the snow boot hit me with.

When I got up I looked towards the direction the snow boot came from. Standing in front of a set of sliding glass doors was a boy about twelve he was wearing a blue shirt with a penguin on it paired with strange pants that were made of some weird plain cloth. He had a second snow boot in his hand which was above his head he said " stay there if you know what's good for you" Percy said " it's ok we're not going to hurt you we just came to see Sadie Kane is she here" the kid scoffed and said " if you really knew Sadie you would have used the front door" then Annabeth spoke "yes but the front door was locked" instead of letting us in the boy yelled " Sadie, there are weird people on the terrace claiming to know you" from inside the mansion I heard Sadie yell " stay there Felix I'm coming and if this is a prank you will be on the other end of my pranks" when she said that last part Felix shivered.

After a couple of seconds Sadie came running out onto the terrace. She had her staff in her hand and she was wearing the same style clothes as the boys pants. When she saw us she said in a low dangerous voice " Felix go inside _now _and get Julian" Felix ran inside and when he was out of sight Sadie said " hm I guess they were right you can't be trusted and now you have come to attack Brooklyn house well you don't know what you have just gotten yourself into" Annabeth said " Sadie what do you mean " they were right" we haven't come to attack you" Sadie just scowled and said " well if you say so one question have you ever heard of the Kane's before and I will know if you are lying" this time I was the one who answered I said " no we have not but an you tell us what is going on here" right then Julian came running out with the same kind of sword Carter used.

He ran out and said " Sadie what's the plan can i fight yet" Sadie said " no Julian we will not fight them yet but will you bring me dough boy" Julian said " sure but can I not be here when he talks you know how he always insults me" Sadie said "sure just go" once Julian left Sadie said " sit please" she motioned to a very long table and we sat.

**A/N: ooh a cliff hanger I've always wanted to do one.**

** -Naturelover369**


	23. Twenty-three

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kane chronicles or Percy Jackson and the Olympian's Rick Riordan does.**

**Nico POV **

After we sat down Sadie said "why are you here and don't lie i always know if someone is lying to me and you don't want to know what happens to people who lie to me" I didn't know if what she said about how she knew if we lie was true but I certainly don't want to find out so I said "we just wanted some answers" Sadie said "answers to what" before I could ask her our questions Julian came in with a small statue of a man.

Sadie said "thanks Julian you can go now. But don't let anyone on the terrace" he nodded and left. After a moment of silence Annabeth said " what's the statue for" Sadie smirked and said "oh doughboy he's here to help with the questions" Percy laughed and said " but it's a statue it can't talk" Sadie laughed and said " well he's a special type of statue so he can talk" then she said "doughboy wake up"

Sadie set the statue down and much to everyone's amazement he did in "wake up". when he did he said "I answer the call" Annabeth made a slight squeaking sound and Percy just sat there I jumped slightly but doughboy didn't seem to notice us as the next thing he said was "ugg you again what do you want" Sadie said "doughboy I might need you to answer some questions from our guests and remember only say what needs to be said. If you say more I won't hesitate to turn you into a coat again" he said "fine"

Annabeth for once was speechless, and Percy was just sitting there looking at doughboy. After a minute I said "first what is doughboy exactly"Sadie said "doughboy is a shabti a kind of magic statue" I said "ok second what is this place" Sadie seemed to think about my question then she said " this is Brooklyn house it's a kind of boarding school for people with special gifts"

Finally Annabeth got over her shock and said "what kinds of gifts?" Sadie said "hm let me show you" then she yelled "Julian" Julian came running out and he said "can I fight now" Sadie said "yes it is time to fight" he said "cool" but before he could do anything Sadie said "you will be fighting me" he looked surprised but Sadie said "I always loose when it comes to fighting. Because my talents lie elsewhere" after a short pause she said "Carter and I are instructors. Carter teaches hand to hand combat and Julian is one of his best fighters"

She said "ok Julian get your khepesh and make sure everyone is inside" he nodded and Sadie said "I already have my staff" after he left Annabeth said "what do you teach?" Sadie said "I teach writing and speaking a foreign language that we use around here. I also help my brother teach mythology but my main focus is teaching how to use these" she suddenly had her boomerang thing and her staff out but then she said in a disappointed tone "but I won't need this it's not very useful in hand to hand combat" and suddenly the boomerang thing disappeared.

Julian came out with a curved sword and he said "ready to lose Sadie" Sadie scoffed and said "as if I would lose to you even if I'm not good with combat I have some tricks up my sleeve" Julian said "no you don't. I think you're forgetting that we have company" Sadie groaned and said "fine let's just get this over with"

They stood about five feet apart and Sadie said "ok start" Julian charged Sadie and right before he got to her she dodged and hit him with her staff. Julian made a move to cut her staff in half but she used her staff to knock his swing away but unfortunately Julian managed to grab the end of her staff and pulled. Making her loose her balance and she fell into the pool with the crocodile. I thought that she would become lunch but instead the crocodile helped her out of the pool. She said "ok you win but it was not ok to make fall into the pool" Julian laughed and said "sorry Sadie but I told you you wouldn't win maybe I could teach you something for once" Sadie grumbled and said "maybe. Could you watch them while I go get some dry clothes and yes you do have to keep doughboy there" he said "fine"

Once Sadie was inside he said "so why are you guy's here" Annabeth said "we wanted some answers something is strange about Carter and Sadie" Julian laughed and said "that's one way to put it. But once you've been through everything they have been through especially Sadie you would be strange too" I wanted to know more about what happened to Sadie so I said "why does Sadie cry about a war sometimes?" Julians face darkened and he said "she would kill me if she knew I was telling you this" he sighed and said "over the last few years she has been through a lot. First her father died. Her mother had already died a few years earlier and she had been living with her grandparents. Her brother and father had come to visit and that day her father died in an explosion. Sadie and Carter went to live with their uncle here at Brooklyn house. Here he taught them how to use some strange skills that they had. Like he taught Carter how to fight with a khepesh. A few days after getting here they found out that the man who had killed their father was planning another explosion and they had to stop him. But an organization called the per ankh sent people to stop them. They took Carter and Sadie to there base where they met a man named Iskander and they also met Zia. Later that night Iskander died and a man named Desjardins took his place. Sadie blames herself for Iskander dying because she talked to him before he died. They got out of the base and started to head towards Phoenix, Arizona where the man who killed their father was setting up his next attack but DesJardins sent Zia to hunt them down because their father had been charged with treason and they were going to pay the price. They made it to Paris where an old family friend lived who could help them. They met up with Bast and made it to New Mexico without many problems but once they were in New Mexico they were walking along the Rio Grand when Sadie got attacked by a giant crocodile. Carter managed to kill it but Sadie ended up with a severe head injury. She healed with some help from khufu but in the fight Bast washed down the river and they managed to make it to Phoenix and stop the man. Oh I almost forgot Sadie met a guy named Anubis on the way to Phoenix and they kept in touch over the years"

Percy said "wow that's a lot of bad things" Julian said "oh that's not even half of it" then he said "they had a list of families that were born with these special gifts so they recorded their adventures and sent them to the families to see if they would come and be trained to help them if anything like this ever happened again and a bunch of kids came and that's how Sadie and Carter became teachers. Honestly Sadie is pretty good at teaching because she's not super strict like Carter. But a year after they got here they got news that another threat like the one before except this one was bigger much bigger. It was a plan to bring down the world. A few of the oldest trainees helped to recover a few items that helped bring down the biggest threat to the world since the world began. Along the way a lot of people died to help Sadie and Carter get the items. Sadie still blames herself for them dying. The war lasted for about a year but that made Sadie and Carter grow up. And along the way Sadie went to visit her old friends and her grandparents in London. When she got to her grandparents flat some of the people from the other side of the war were holding her grandparents hostage. She managed to get them out there safely with some help from Bes. Who was assigned to protect her for a while she also met with Anubis who gave her something that helped her with the war but he also kissed her. Which made things a little complicated. Sadie hasn't heard from him since the war ended but I think Anubis still likes her" when Julian told us about Anubis it felt like my heart dropped down to where my spleen should be. Then he said

"They've lost a lot in their lives but now Carter leads the organization I was talking about earlier with the help of his uncle but he chose to let his uncle take care of the day to day operations while he helps Sadie here. But what's funny is-" before he could finish Sadie came charging onto the terrace and said "Julian what did you tell them" Percy said "he told us your story" and I said said "he also told us about Anubis" Sadie said "Julian get inside. I will deal with you later and don't even think for a second that your punishment will be light" she looked like she was ready to throw him off the terrace but she calmed down enough to say "just go"

When he was inside Sadie said to doughboy "how much did he tell them" doughboy told her what Julian said and she said "you can go back to being a statue now" doughboy said something in a language that I couldn't understand and went still then Sadie said " now that you know our story is there anything else you want to know?" Annabeth said "yes what was that monster you were fighting in the park" Sadie said "what monster" Percy said "you know the monster with two snake heads and dragon feet" Sadie said "I don't know what you're talking about. But anything else you want to know?" I said "what language do you teach?" she said " I teach Egyptian my uncle and my father both spent a lot of time in Egypt and not a lot of people in the U.S. know it so its a good way to talk privately"

Percy said "ok it my turn. Why do you have a crocodile?" Sadie said "oh Philip like I said my uncle spends a lot of time in Egypt and in ancient Egypt crocodiles were a sacred animal" I said "so who's Anubis" Sadie blushed which made me think about what went on between them. But Sadie just said "he's a um friend that I met in New Mexico" Percy said "why did you ask us if we believed in mythology and when we said Greek why did you react like it was a bad thing" Sadie paused before answering Percys question but eventually she said "I asked you if you believed in mythology because you could see the Tjesu heru and reacted like that because when you said Greek I found out who you are" Annabeth said "so the monster is a Tjesu heru. Do you mind telling us who you think we are" Sadie nodded and said " you are Greek demigods and I also know the Greek gods are real" I said "so you know about us but what are you. You don't seem to be Greek" Sadie said " well it's about time that I tell you Amos and Carter won't be happy but I can't not tell you"

she took a deep breath and said "well you know about the Greek gods but the Egyptian gods are real too" we were all shocked but I said "so you're a child of an Egyptian god" she said " no instead of having children the Egyptian gods have host's. They like to choose descendants of ancient pharaohs as hosts. Our gods can't take physical form in the mortal world unless they have a host they basically put part of themselves into you and live there. But if you do it wrong you could literally burn up or go insane." Annabeth said " so you and Carter are hosting gods?" Sadie said "yes I am hosting Isis goddess of magic and Carter is hosting Horus the god of war and pharaohs"

**A/N: hahaha a cliffhanger. Nope I just am having some minor writers block so ya. Bye.**

** -Naturelover369**


	24. Twenty-four

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kane chronicles or Percy Jackson and the Olympian's Rick Riordan does **

**Nico POV **

When Sadie said she was hosting a goddess I remembered the woman that Carter was yelling at so I said "is Isis the woman that Carter was yelling at?" Sadie said "yes" Annabeth said " so is there something special that Egyptians can do that Greeks can't" Sadie said "yeah there is. Instead of being demigods we are magicians" Percy said " like you can pull a rabbit out of a hat?" Sadie sighed and said " no I'm talking about real magic" I said "then what can you do" she said " anything really all you need is the right stuff. You just need to watch how much energy you have because if you use too much magic you can burn up. Literally" Percy said "cool can we see" Sadie smiled and said "sure" then she walked over to the long table and grabbed a vase. She set it on the ground and said "you should probably step back. This is gonna get messy" we all stepped back a few paces then Sadie reached into the air and closed her eyes for a minute her hand vanished and then she opened her eyes and her hand reappeared with the strange boomerang thing. I said "hey Sadie what is that thing anyway?" She said "this is my wand" then she faced the vase and said "ha-di" the vase suddenly exploded. Sadie turned and said "that was magic" Percy was stunned and I was just staring at her and thinking "yep the girl I like just blew up a vase with just one word."

Annabeth got over her shock faster than both of us so she said "then what do you really teach?" Sadie laughed and said "oh I teach spells and how to use scrolls but I do actually teach Egyptian as well as how to read and translate hieroglyphics." when I finally got over my shock I said "so who is Anubis and is it true that he kissed you?" Sadie blushed a bit and said "well Anubis is—" but before she finished her sentence a little girl no more than seven ran through the sliding glass doors. She ran up to Sadie and said "Sadie, Sadie one of Felix's penguins is running around in the library and Cleo told me to come get you quick" Sadie nodded and said "ok Shelby tell Cleo I'm coming" Shelby nodded and ran back into the mansion and Sadie turned back to us and said "well it looks like you'll get to meet our trainees" we all nodded and Percy said "one thing should we be avoiding" Sadie seemed to think for a moment before saying "avoid the griffin on the roof" then she took off into the mansion.

When we got got inside we were all a little surprised at what we saw inside. When you first step in there is a large living room kind of space with a large fire place with a giant snake skin rug in front of it. There was a large flat screen tv above the mantel and a large couch facing it where a few older kids were watching some kind of sports game. On the walls were weapons and instruments of all kinds but the most impressive thing was a huge statue of a man in Egyptian clothes with a bird head. I didn't take long to admire the room because Sadie had already went over to a large set of doors on the opposite side of the room. I quickly made my way over and got there right when she slipped through. I honestly don't know what I was expecting but it wasn't wat I saw. The library was a large round room that seemed to be sunk into rock but that didn't make sense because the mansion was on top of a warehouse. The walls were lined with tall bookshelves but instead of regular shelves it was filled with cubbies. On the floor there was the image of a man with the earth as his body and on the ceiling was the image of a woman whose body was covered with stars and in the four spaces in between the bookshelves were statues of four short men. We had to climb down a bunch of stairs to get to the bottom but when we got down there we saw a actual penguin wreaking havoc on the library and it was being chased by the boy we met on the terrace. When Sadie saw this she said "Felix why is there a penguin in the library" the boy looked nervous as he said "well I was playing with them in the fireplace when he followed Cleo in here" Sadie nodded once and said "and where was Julian during this" Felix looked nervous again and said "um, watching the game" Sadie sighed and said "Felix you go get Julian and wait in the kitchen and don't do anything while your in there" Felix nodded and walked up-stairs, and that's when the penguin decided to start pulling the scrolls off the shelves.

When Sadie saw what it was doing she sighed and pulled her wand out and said something in Egyptian that made the penguin disappear. After it was gone she said something else and all the scrolls flew back onto their respective shelves then Sadie called out "hey Cleo are you there?" suddenly a girl jumped up from behind a large desk and said "hi Sadie sorry for not helping out but that thing already but me on the arm after Shelby left" Sadie sighed and said "that's ok, you should probably go to Jaz and get the bite looked at" Cleo nodded and started walking up the stairs but then she turned and said "by the way Sadie your friends sent you something in the mail. I'm surprised that they managed to find the post box" Sadie smiled and said "yay thanks" then Cleo continued to walk out of the library. When she gone Sadie turned around and said "sorry for rushing in here but last time this happened we had to mend six shredded scrolls and send six penguins through rehab, but anyway. Let's introduce you guys to the rest of the nome.

**A/N: Ok hi yes I am still alive. yay. Half of this chapter I wrote at two in the morning so sorry if it sucks. Please leave a review it would mean a lot and if you would also read my other story that would be great. Bye see you later.**

** —Naturelover369**


End file.
